Frisky Time for Shits and Giggles
by UnofficiallyGlimmer
Summary: Self explanatory. Title from unofficiallyclove. M. Kay bye :D


**Okay so sorry this isn't that good…maybe I'll write another something Cato related, but I don't know. And I know it's badly written and stuff but I haven't written since last summer so get over it. Enjoy!**

**Cato, age 15**

"Shit," I breathed. I've always hated this type of training. Getting stabbed repeatedly by throwing knives does not help your endurance; it allows you to become more pissed off at the world than usual. Shit.

"Gah, fuck it, Marcus!" I yelled.

I was silenced with a dagger in my upper bicep. My other trainer, Tundra, pulled it out as I let out a grunt. "Shit," I breathed again, feeling sweat drip off my brow.

_**Cato, age 13**_

"What are we doing out here?" I asked my trainer Marcus as we headed out into the main training area. I was almost never out here unless I was working out; Marcus always wanted me trained in private away from the other kids.

"This exercise will help your humility, as well as your endurance."

As we walked towards the center of the gym, we passed by a short girl with long black waves who was standing at the knife section, staring longingly at the selection there.

"Fuck humility!" I said in my ten-year-old self, trying to impress her. She turned around and smirked at me. "Fuck _you,"_ she said evenly, a smile hovering on her face.

"If you want," I said with a wink. She turned away, a look of disgust upon her face.

"Cato! Now!"

I joined Marcus at the center of the gym, where there was a T-shaped wooden structure standing. He took my hands and yanked me so I was lined up in front of it. Marcus took the ropes hanging from the arms of the wood and tied them to my hands, securing me to the structure.

"What the..?" I said to myself as Marcus walked over to the knife station. I saw the girl with the waves look at him annoyingly as he started to take most of the throwing knives from the station. As he turned to leave, I saw the girl ask him a question and as he answered he glanced at me and gestured with the knives. As he finally turned to leave the girl looked over at me and smirked again. I tried to do a sexy little shoulder shrug…but hey, how sexy can you look if you're a tied up thirteen year old?

"Cato! Are you ready?" Marcus said from the place he was standing ten feet away.

I kept my eyes on the girl, who had turned away so that her spandex-covered butt was towards us. "Yeah I'm ready WHAT THE FUCK?"

I looked to the side at my right bicep, where the tip of a throwing knife had partially implanted itself. I tried to wrench my left forearm from its restraint, but Marcus whipped another knife so it not only hit the inside of my left forearm, but also grazed my cheek. "Dude! What the hell?" I screamed. As I curved my torso to inspect the stream of blood that was coming from my vein, another knife found my right thigh. Since my feet weren't tied, I bent my left foot up to try to rip the knife out of my thigh, but Marcus hit me one last time in my shin.

"Please," I gasped, my head hanging. "stop." By now everyone in the gym was looking at me, and the girl by the knives had her arms crossed and her hip cocked to the side, making her butt look even perkier. She tipped her head up and gave me a snarky smile. I was in too much pain to care. Marcus came up and started to gently take the knives out of my skin.

"How…did that…help…?" I whispered, my whole body stinging.

"Endurance. How many knives can you withstand before giving up? You did well; four is a good number for your first try." Marcus untied the ropes around my wrists and heaved my arm over his neck. "Let's go see Tyra." He started to help me walk, but I threw him off.

"No, I said, standing straight. "I can do it." I walked a few steps forward but the pain in my leg caused me to stumble, and I barely caught myself. A small giggle rippled through the gym. Marcus came up and again took my arm. "And there's the humility. Let's go."

**Cato, age 15**

We've been doing my humility/endurance training for almost three years now, and by now it's only an endurance exercise for me. I take pride in watching the younger kids stare at me in wonder as I get hit by the knives. And fuck Tyra; I stopped going to get my cuts looked at after the first three months of that training.

After fifteen knives up and down my arms, Marcus whipped the rest at me and I caught them as he said, "Nice job, Cato. You're done for the day."

As I sauntered over to the knife station to the sharpening bench, I saw that a girl was already sitting behind the silver wheel, her long black waves tied up in a high ponytail. I still remember the first time I saw her. She was a bitch then, too.

"Hey, Clove," I said, putting one foot up on the bench. "I see you're here again."

A ghost of a smile appeared on her face. "When am I not? Here, I'll take those for you."

I handed her the knives we used and as she started sharpening them, I said, "So you're working the sharpener now? I never knew you had the capability to do anything other than throw."

Her eyes flickered up to me, swimming in pools of grey. The corners of her lips twitched up. "Was that a compliment?"

"Sure, if you want it to be," I said, my eyes roaming around the gym. It wasn't late in the day, but wasn't early, either. Still, not a ton of people were there.

"So I heard you're planning on volunteering this year?" Clove asked, not taking her eyes off her work. I leaned against the wall, my foot still against the bench.

"Eh, maybe. I might still wait until I'm eighteen. Better chance, you know?"

Clove looked up and smirked. "What, you don't think you could win now?"

I took my knee off the bench and smirked back at her. "Please. Of course I could. Any of us could: you, me, Allen…we're ready. It's just more fun when you're an older tribute."

"Yeah? Why's that?"

"More chicks."

Clove smiled and rolled her eyes.

"So Marcus told me you were talking about helping me train?"

Clove shrugged. "Maybe. Unless you wouldn't want me to."

"Nah, why not? Maybe you should come over tonight."

Clove gave me a _are you serious? _look. I held up my hands in surrender and laughed. "Haha calm down. I've got a gym in my basement."

Two hours later, a sharp knock on my front door told me that Clove had arrived. When I opened the door she was wearing tight black pants and a racerback workout shirt; a lot more impressive than my flannel pants and white undershirt.

She looked me up and down. "Uh, aren't we going to train?"

I crossed my arms and leaned against the doorframe. "I thought we'd just go lift weights or something in my room. Let's go."

Now, you would think that a girl shoulder pressing is not attractive. Well let me tell you. When it's Clove, it is. After fifty reps she had a light sheen of sweat across her forehead, making the baby hairs stick to her hairline in an extremely sexy manner.

"Okay, your turn," she said, getting up and standing in front of me. However, instead of moving to let me stand, she planted her arms on my shoulders and looked me in the eyes.

"You know what?" she whispered. "Why don't we wrestle instead?"

With a coy smile, she shut my blinds, turned the lights of and shut the door all the way. She came back to where I was still sitting and sat sideways on my lap, her arm snaking its way along my lap. She pushed me so I was lying on my side on the bed, her face next to mine.

"You call this wrestling?" I asked with a smile. My mind went briefly to my girlfriend Mia, but the sound of Clove's whispering laugh pushed any thoughts of her away.

Clove bent her forehead so it was against mine and our lips touched briefly. I felt her mouth fall into a smile. I turned so I was lying on my back with her on top of me. We wrestled playfully and sometime during that her shirt came off and she ended up straddling me. Her hands went under my shirt and ran up and down my stomach, then disappeared along my hips and around my back. We kissed for a while and just as I started to moan in pleasure I felt a sharp pain in my back. I chuckled into Clove's ear, thinking she was scratching me, trying to be sexy, but when I felt the pain deepen and something warm collecting at my waistline, my eyes snapped open to Clove's wild grey ones.

"The hell?" I said. Clove silenced me by forcing her mouth back on mine; as she pulled away she bit down hard, painfully hard on my bottom lip so that a large fissure formed and drops of blood started to drip out.

Clove smiled crazily, her teeth smeared with my blood. "Did you really think I would help train one of my competitors?" She brought her hands back up to my stomach and slashed my abs with the small army knives she had tucked away in her fists.

I wrestled her back so I was on the top, my knees pinning her shoulders down. "Bitch, you got nothing on me."

I wrenched the knives from her and flung them at the door; my other hand grabbed the dagger I keep under my pillow and dragged it along her chest.


End file.
